Phased array antenna systems are in widespread use today. These systems generate one or more directional antenna beams by independently adjusting the phase of a number of signals. Each phase shifted signal is coupled to an array element in the antenna such that when the signals are transmitted, a directional wave front is created in the direction that the signals sum in-phase, thereby forming a beam.
Existing phased array antenna systems are typically capable of generating a few directional beams. The number of phase shifted signals necessary to generate the beams is related to the number of beams, so that as the number of beams increases, the number of signals within the system increases. In prior art phased array antenna systems, signals are typically cabled from one subsystem to another. When the system is built, assembly operators manually interconnect the cables. During testing and alignment of the prior art systems, when adjustments are necessary, the assembly operators manually disassemble the cables. Since prior art systems have relatively few cabled connections, this is a reasonably cost effective approach.
Modern communications systems, especially satellite communications systems, have placed increased demands on phased array antenna systems that have resulted in an increase in the number of beams generated by phased array antenna systems. Where prior art systems have only a few beams, modern systems can have as many as a few hundred to a few thousand beams. The prior art method of manually cabling signals is inadequate for the newer systems because of the drastic increase in the number of signals. Given the increased number of signals, it is no longer reasonably cost effective to manually assemble the cabling between subsystems in modern phased array antenna systems.
Fluctuations in gain (or attenuation) can affect the signals within a phased array antenna system. It is desirable to have very low passband slope or ripple across the bandwidth of interest. Cables inherently have some gain fluctuations over frequency, and in prior art systems where the bandwidths are reasonably narrow, cables provide a reasonable solution. In modern systems with wider bandwidths, however, the gain variation of cables can have a detrimental effect on the system. It is desirable, therefore, to be able to quickly connect a large number of signals without introducing significant gain variations over frequency.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for interconnecting a large number of high frequency, wide bandwidth signals without introducing substantial gain variations over frequency. What is also needed is a method and apparatus that allows for the quick mating and de-mating of a large number of high frequency signals.